elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Morte
List of Cards Morte has 2 copies of each of the following cards : Creature Control: 12 6 Permanent Control: None Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: Strategy Healing: Shard of Gratitude and Improved Miracle work well. Purify is especially useful when the Oracle tells you that Morte is next. Shields: Permafrost Shield will block all damage from Graveyard's Skeletons and will freeze anything larger. Any shield that blocks at least 2 damage will cancel out the weenies and leave the bigger creatures for other parts of the deck. Creature Control: Many good CC to choose from: Improved Antimatter, Rain of Fire, Improved Plague, Elite Otyugh, Pandemonium, etc. A good shield will take care of the Skeletons and other weenies, so you may want to pick CC that can deal with Bone Dragon, Archangel, and a growing Condor. Permanent Control: Pulverizer, Explosion, and/or Improved Steal will neutralize Graveyard and Arsenic. Damage: Anything will do. Be sure to protect crucial creatures with Quintessence. A direct damage spell (e.g., Fire Lance) may be a useful finisher that avoids Morte's Improved Miracles. This deck is very difficult to beat, but it is possible, with an aether deck, if you are lucky enough, you can deny him the quanta he needs to play miracles by lobtomizing or killing off his rays of light. However he will mainly poison you, and while scorpio is the queen of poison, morte is the king of it, using arsenics and deadly poisons to rack up poison very quickly, while plague (and retroviruses) act as a slow and painful creature control which eventually will kill your creatures to feed his bone walls, his condors, or just plainly give him skeletons to rip you apart. Because Morte also has light in his deck, he can also bring in some quite hard hitters along with some rays of light needed to wear you down for a big attack. The light also serves another, even worse purpose though... even if you bring morte to a near-death condition, he has miracle in his deck, which can completely undo all that hard work you did. When Morte plays this its a VERY unpleasent experience (I've been killed many times due to this). Your best bet is a creature control deck combined with water, purifys will prevent the poison damage if any accumulates, while thunderbolts, fire storms or plagues will slowly kill the creatures. It won't guarantee it, but it may be a start. Mono aether as said can win against morte but the chances of winning are low due to poison that seeps right through your shields. Once 9+ poison counters are on you, you've basically had it. Gravity has no chance, while the otyughs can eat the retro viruses, by the time you can get one out, there will be 2 or 3 of them poisoning you, in essence killing your chances, plus theres no permanent control for his arsenic so you will slowly die of poison. Poison decks have no hope either, too many hard hitters, vultures, and poison cards mean you will only delay the inevitable with purify and shields. Same for fire, time, earth and light. Darkness has a low chance due to poison, BUT, they have those all important vampires, steals and drain lifes. Playing your eclipse (or nightfalls) though will hinder you more than help you, as he will kill your creatures if you have too many, or if he has a retrovirus on the field. The parasites however can prove invaluable, as can the dusk mantle, potentially buying you enough time to prevent his hard hitters from hitting you too hard while healing you at the same time. Without a doubt the best deck for countering this is rainbow, Versatility will save you more times than not, empathys for healing, sundials for stopping creatures, steals for the arsenics or boneyards Eagle eyes and otyughs for creature control. Rainbow decks have the highest chance, ideally you want a good draw and him to have a bad one, but even with a not as good start you could still beat him provided you get hourglasses and pillars quickly. Recent updates now give more strategies to use against morte - Anti-Matter can work wonderfully here - if you know how to use it, as can aflatoxin to a degree. Anti-Matter first off, can be used on a powerful creature - his dragons and angels in particular, to give you some health back, allowing you to avoid another serving of cold hard punishment, while it does work on the condors too, you would have to kill off a large number of his creatures, or your own, to cause some serious damage on the condor, by this time you could've won the match, died, or found better creatures to use Anti-Matter on. Aflatoxin is a double edged sword, it can greatly decreases the enemys damage output (or eliminate it with the use of any sort of damage reduction shield), or prevent more dangerous creatures from coming out i.e - the retrovirus. It also helps bonewalls, but can boost his bonewall, or even his condors, which if you are killing off a large number of cells, magnify the condors damage to near ludicrous levels, plus the cells will rapidly destroy your own bone walls, so great care must be used when deploying an aflatoxin. The Official Wiki has a great counter deck with gases. Use tears on Air pendulums to get some Nymphs, and blow the gases off when you stack enough of them. But don't use Sundials and Phase Shields too early in case you couldn't draw any of them or use the shields. And you might want to blow some of the gases before you win when he gets archangels on the field to let him waste his light quantum for healing and not miracle. Category:Fake Gods